helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki:Admin Election 2013
''Voting is now closed. Thank you to everyone who participated! Stay tuned for the results. '' Hello, everyone! Welcome to Hello! Project Wiki's first admin election. Through this event we will choose at least one new admin to join the team! Please read through all the rules before nominating yourself and voting. Have fun! Info *Start date: November 5, 2013 *'Voting closes:' November 19, 2013 (midnight, JST) *Winners will be chosen by WonderBuono! based on the number of votes. WB will not choose any candidate who has received fewer votes than a candidate who was not chosen. *At least one winner will be selected. Therefore, the candidate with the highest number of votes will be automatically selected. If there is a tie for top score, WB will be the tie-breaker OR select more than one. *To balance these powers, WonderBuono! herself will not vote. *Each candidate may be given a "yes" or "no" vote. "Yes" votes are +1 point; "no" votes are -1 point. For example, a candidate with only 4 "yes" votes may beat a candidate with 5 "yes" votes and 2 "no" votes, as the total scores come to 4 and 3, respectively. Rules Nomination *Users may only nominate themselves. You may encourage other users to participate, but they themselves must fill in their information for nomination. *'Qualifications for adminship:' **Have been a user for at least 3 months. **Have made at least 500 edits on main namespace articles. **No blocks on record (whether for the current account or a previous one). *'How to nominate yourself:' **Create a Heading 3 section under the Nominees section with your username and a link to your userpage (example: WonderBuono!). **Describe why you think you are fit to become an admin. Suggestions include the following: significant contributions made to the wiki, knowledge of the subject, past admin experience, other contributions to the fandom, etc. **Sign your post with the signature button or four tildes ~. Voting *Users may vote for or against as many nominees as they would like. *Voters are allowed one "yes" or "no" vote per candidate. *Nominees may also vote for other candidate(s), but not for themselves. *'Qualifications for voting:' **Have been a user for at least 1 month. **Have made at least 100 edits. **No blocks on record (whether for the current account or a previous one). *'How to vote:' **Under the heading and post of the user you would like to vote for or against, create a Heading 4 section titled "Yes" or "No", depending on your vote. **Sign your vote using the signature button or four tildes ~. **Voters are given the option to also briefly describe why they voted "yes" or "no". This step is encouraged but not required. Please message WonderBuono! if you have any questions. Rules are subject to change if need arises during the election. Nominees JoshuaJSlone I think there could be people better suited to an admin position than me, but I could also be Better Than Nothing, so I'll at least be the first to nominate myself. Pros and cons: Compared to some people here, I still feel like a bit of a newbie to Hello! Project. But I have been a frequent reader of the wiki for about a year, and a frequent editor for about half that time; so I do feel pretty well versed in the topic and know the lay of the land around here. Probably the most noticeable of my contributions here are adding new sources to and trying to somewhat standardize the layout of many pages' External Links, and making/placing quite a few group/soloist templates--though based on the format already established by Maopyon. My contributions often come in bursts after gathering a bundle of information for a single topic so I'm not an every day editor, but I do still tend to keep a tab open to keep track of what's going on. As a guy generally on a third-shift schedule, I'm also around during hours less often frequented by other America-based editors. I am not always decisive or sure. In some situations this can be a bad thing--not reacting to something quickly enough, perhaps--but it also means I'm not one to make some big change without checking for objections first. I am no pro web designer, but am a long-time programmer and general computer tinkerer, so can be pretty handy at improving things or getting new things going. Relevant examples on this wiki: I helped get the short-lived front page Twitter feed working, improved the birthday template to better base ages on JST (though it is still not a perfect fix), and made templates like abp for easier linking to sister wikis. So I could probably make decent use of an admin's added abilities like customizing the site or making MediaWiki pages when need be. JoshuaJSlone (talk) 21:55, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes I say Yes, because you generally bring lots of good ideas to the wiki that we don't really use, know about or implement. And the ideas that you do bring seem well thought out and stuff. And MediaWiki customization would be helpful for someone on the admin branch to know about too. It can be hard to figure out and people don't always know how to deal with it and stuff. Also, being able to know how to create templates is good. -- 03:41, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I haven't voted yet? ∑(ﾟдﾟ*) Well that being said, I agree that JoshuaJSlone would be a great admin. I think he has been amazing since his became an active contributor and been able to solve problems that most of us would probably be lost in. He has a great vision and commitment, not to mention has expanded the wiki outside wikia. While I could never see myself as an admin, I've always seen him as a great candidate. --Maopyon (talk) 23:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Riyu-Hime There are more people who are qualified for this job, but since not many people are running, I thought I'd give it a try :3 I'd still consider myself a newbie in the Hello! Project fandome. I got into Morning Musume around the time of Takahashi Ai's graduation, but I still feel that I know a lot about. I'm also a general newbie to Wiki's, I've been using them for almost a year now, and I've learned a lot of formatting and stuff by seeing other peoples edits, at this point I can build templates, and I'm an admin on a couple not so active wiki's, so I know how to do stuff on the admin side of things, and I'm learning how to do stuff on MediaWiki in general (MediaWiki allows you to modify the Wiki itself). I'm not an expert programmer though, I generally don't bring as many original type ideas to this wiki compared to other users, but I'm good at adapting quickly and being able to implement them to use on different pages, But, I'm also not that great at doing big edits, generally I don't create pages on this Wiki, and when I do, I generally seem to only put the basics down and not all the details. And while I say that, if a pages is mostly done except for adding trivia or correcting grammar, I generally do that, I'm generally a spelling and grammar freak and yeah. Another problem, is my activeness. I'm not always on here during the day. I have school and such, and while I can view what is happening during the day sometimes, I can't edit at all, or be able to help prevent a fight if one should so happen. (They always happen when I'm not on). I'm good at learning rules and stuff, and I can generally explain stuff to people if they need help. And I know how to explain stuff involving Wikitext to people, (Wikia's tutorials I've found aren't always that great). -- 07:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes *Riyu-Hime seems to have her head on straight, and has been proactive in noting problems and considering improvements--some realized, like the replacement for the main page's old slider. Ranks below me in this wiki, but with decent contributions to quite a few other Wikia wikis seems to have quite more cumulative experience with MediaWiki-based stuff. The splitting of attention with other wikis seems the potential downside. JoshuaJSlone (talk) 20:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC)